starmyufandomcom-20200215-history
Hiragi Tsubasa
"Interesting? It is troubling that you could think of such a reason for your framework to fill up valuable star positions." - Hiragi Tsubasa Appearance Hiragi has neat dark blue hair and purple eyes. His bangs part to the right. Hiragi wears his school uniform in the proper way with the exception that his blazer is the Kao Council's blazer. Personality Hiragi may seem like a very strict and serious individual at first glance, but he is actually kind and considerate. This is proven when he helped Team Otori and Team Hiragi to negotiate with the teachers for a much lighter punishment in place of a week of suspension from school. History When they were younger, Hiragi (who was named Otori Tsubasa at the time) was very close to his older brother, Otori. The two of them often played together. One day, their grandfather and head of the Hiragi family, Hiragi Sougen, appointed Tsubasa as the heir of the Hiragi family. Tsubasa had to be separated from his family and live with the Hiragi family instead. Hiragi had to undergo intense training in order to be ready to take over Ayanagi Gakuen in the future. Bounded by the rules set out for him, Hiragi ended becoming a serious individual. Hiragi and Otori were reunited again during their 1st year of high school. Although they were happy to see each other again, the two had clearly grown into different people. Along with Yuzuriha, Sazanami, and Akatsuki, they were placed on Team Tsukigami and passed the Newcomers' Debut Performance. However, Otori soon left due to the lack of freedom to do what he wanted within the team. Hiragi could never fully forgive Otori for this decision. Team Tsukigami eventually passed the screening process and entered the Musical Department. In his third year, Hiragi became a member of the Kao Council. Relationships Otori Itsuki The two are twin brothers and often played together when they were young. Otori addressed Hiragi as 'Tsubasa' while Tsubasa called him 'Itsuki Nii-san'. However, one day, Hiragi was appointed as the heir of the Hiragi family and had to be separated from his family. As the car that Hiragi was in drove off, Otori ran after him, shouting that they would play together someday again. The two met again during their first year of high school in Ayanagi Gakuen. They had both passed the auditions and were on the same team, Team Tsukigami. Otori had kept his promise that they would play together again. However, Hiragi and Otori could not address each other as they used to due to the Hiragi family's rules. After the Newcomers' Debut Performance, Otori left Team Tsukigami. Hiragi overheard Otori's conversation with Haruto and questioned why he left. Otori told him that he didn't have the freedom to express himself in the team. Hiragi took it the wrong way and accused him of being selfish and of leaving him like everyone else. Since then, Hiragi allowed Otori to do whatever he wanted as long as it didn't break any rules. On the other hand, Otori wanted to show Hiragi what his team could do without following the set rules so that Hiragi could realize that he needed to enjoy himself. When the other Kao Council members tried to remove Otori, Hiragi gave him the choice to instead disband his team so that he could stay in the Kao Council and under Hiragi's protection. Otori told Hiragi that he did not wish to destroy the dreams of his team and willingly withdrew from Kao Council. He told Hiragi that they would cross their paths again one day. Hiragi, conflicted by Otori's decision, finally begins to feel a change in heart. The two reconciled during the Ayanagi Festival. While watching Team Otori's performance, the two admitted they don't know what the future looks like for either of them but that it wouldn't be bad to play again sometimes. Trivia * His Zodiac sign is Capricorn. * He and Otori are twins. * His hair is taken after his mother. * His grandfather is the director of Ayanagi Gakuen. * He is roommates with Akatsuki.Season 1 Volume 5 Special Drama CD Track 2 'Hiragi Tsubasa' * He doesn't like orange juice because Haruto used to give his team the drink before lecturing them or telling them something difficult. * In 'AYANAGI Animal Park Series', his animal motif is the bear. * In 'AYANAGI April Fools Series', he is the general manager of Ryokan Hiragian. * In 'AYANAGI IF Series' post card set, he is a blood source for Otori the vampire. * In 'AYANAGI IF Series' featured on the inner cover of Season 1 Volume 5, he is a Mafia member and his weapon of choice is a stiletto switchblade. * The second track in Season 1 Volume 5 Special Drama CD is titled after his name 'Hiragi Tsubasa'. * Based on Star-Myu Q&A Volume 2: ** People's first impression of him is 'hard to approach'. ** At the very least, he is proud of people who live a way of life that does not live up their own beliefs. ** He has no comment on his weakness. He was taught by his grandfather to not reveal his weakness. ** He has no nickname. ** He prefers riding in a car as it is the most calming ride. ** In his report book, 'All right the way he is.' is usually written. ** As the heir of Hiragi brand, he cannot forgive those who do not follow the tradition of Ayanagi Gakuen. ** The first thing he does in the morning is do a light stretch and drink a glass of water. ** He has no likes or dislikes with food. ** He spends his day off conducting voluntary lessons in his room and going through problems given in class. Because of the Kao Council, he is too busy during the weekdays. ** One bad thing about himself is that he becomes emotional sometimes. ** His favourite place is the Kao Museum which he has some emotional attachment to. Since enrolling in Ayanagi Gakuen, he decided with all his heart to become a member of Kao Council and has worked hard for it. ** His only stress for now is Otori. As long as he does not change his attitude, the stress will not go away. ** He wants to perform on stage after he graduates. This is so he can gain experience before becoming the director of Ayanagi Gakuen. ** He is good at all subjects, but especially likes English. ** There are no subjects he is bad at. ** Between sleep and meals, he will put up without both if it is necessary. ** His favourite drink is the herbal tea that his family has. He recommends it because there are different flavors. ** He is not sure about his hand dexterity because the maid usually does such tasks. ** His favourite weather is sunny days. ** Last words: "As a member of the Kao Council and the mentor of Team Hiragi, I hope everyone looks forward to a wonderful performance. Thank you very much for your encouragement." * Meaning of Hiragi's name: ** 柊 (Hiragi) : holly ** 翼 (Tsubasa) : wing List of Songs See also: Kao Council's List of Songs * Stand by Dreams (Duet with Otori Itsuki)Season 1 Act 9 / CD ☆SHOW TIME 9☆ * uncontrol'CD ☆SHOW TIME 9☆ * (Duet with Otori Itsuki)Season 2 Act 7 * Miracle Catcher (with Hoshitani Yuta and Otori Itsuki)Season 2 Act 10 / CD ☆2nd SHOW TIME 10☆ * (with all cast members)Season 2 Act 12 / CD ☆2nd SHOW TIME 12☆ Gallery Season 1 Hiragi001.jpg|Season 1 Website's Profile 9-1.png|Episode 9 Eyecatch 1 End9B.jpg|Episode 9 End Card (B) 11-2.jpg|Episode 11 Eyecatch 2 ED Otori & Hiragi.png|Ending Theme OVA 1–2 OVA 1 - Finale wa Bokutachi no Mune ni (2).png|Young Hiragi featured in 'Finale wa Bokutachi no Mune ni' Performance OVA 2 - SING A SONG MUSICAL (2).png|'SING A SONG！MUSICAL！' Performance Season 2 Hiragi002.jpg|Season 2 Website's Profile S2 10-1.png|Episode 10 Eyecatch 1 S2 End10.png|Episode 10 End Card s2_e06_Kao_Council_001.png|Episode 6: 'WONDERFUL WONDER!' Performance S2 e06 team Hiragi.png|Episode 6: Reunion of Team Hiragi S2 e01 stitch 002.png|Episode 1 Full-length Image S2 e10 stitch 005.png|Episode 10 Full-length Image Season 3 S3 7-1.PNG|Episode 7 Eyecatch 1 Miscellaneous CW9d0oxUoAAMlap.jpg|Birthday Card Year 1 (2015-2016) Twitter Birthday Card by Aokita Ren (12a).jpg|Birthday Card Year 2 (2016-2017) Constellation 012A.jpg|Birthday Card Year 3 (2017-2018) Theme「Zodiac Sign」 Birthday Card Year 4 Season 012a.jpg|Birthday Card Year 4 (2018-2019) Theme「Season」 Twitter Birthday Card by Hidou Ren O&H.png|Birthday Card 2015 by Hidou Ren Birthday Card by Hidou Ren (12).png|Birthday Card 2016 by Hidou Ren HRHPBD2017012.png|Birthday Card 2017 by Hidou Ren 00000059.gif|SD Main Ayanagi Animal Park Series 12.jpg|AYANAGI Animal Park Series Ayanagi IF Series (9).jpg|AYANAGI IF Series New Year's.jpg|Twitter New Year Event 2016 Banner 12.jpg|Poster Bocchi-kun 12.jpg|Bocchi-kun ver. Main Icon (12).png|Twitter Icon Main Tanabata Festival Icon (12).jpg|Twitter Icon Tanabata Festival Animedia 2016-09 (2).jpg|Animedia Magazine Oct '16 Original Soundtrack Box.JPG|Season 1 OST Box Set References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Kao Council Members Category:Season 3 Characters